Self-optimizing control strategies such as extremum seeking control can be effective tools for seeking optimum operating conditions in a process control system. Some loss (e.g., a hunting loss) and equipment wear, however, may be associated with any self-optimizing control strategy that uses a varying signal to conduct the search for optimum operating conditions. It is challenging and difficult to develop robust process control systems and methods.